How It Really Is
by MichikoMorimoto
Summary: Harry, Ron and a few new friends get together and Salazar think's Hermione is Rowena Ravenclaw, it's up to them to save Hermione...
1. Chapters 1 & 2

**Chapter 1: The Arrival at Hogwarts**

The time has come again for Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the train. As always, they all sat together in the same compartment.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle opened the door to their compartment.

"Look it's Harry and his filthy little friends," snarled Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Oh shut it Draco!" yelled Hermione, pushing all three of them out of the compartment and shutting the door as fast as she could.

Just as trouble was about to happen with the gang, the train has finally stopped at Hogwarts.

"Well, our 6th year at Hogwarts," sighed Ron, taking his luggage and his owl cage with him.

"Yeah. I can't wait for another year of Quidditch, said Harry grabbing his luggage, cage and his broom stick.

"Well, I can't wait to get to class," said Hermione happily.

As the three of them took their stuff into Hogwarts, they met a few of their friends. There were two new girls that are in the same year as they were. They were also in Gryffindor. Hermione took a look at them.

"Hey Harry, Ron, do you know those two girls over there?" she asked

Harry and Ron took a look at the two girls.

"Um, nope, not a clue," Harry said.

"Yeah I have no idea either," Ron looked down at the floor for a second and then looked back up. "Well, d'you want to greet them?" he asked

"Yeah, sure why not?" Harry and Hermione said together.

The three of them walked up to the two girls standing about 4 feet away from them. Ron was the first one to talk.

"Um... Hi, I'm Ron Weasly and these are my friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Ron stuttered.

The two girls turned around to face the three.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Read and this is Julia Valentine," Michelle greeted them in a pleasent tone.

"Yeah, I'm Julia," Julia said quietly.

"Nice to meet you two," said Hermione

"Yes, I'm very pleased to meet you three," Michelle smiled.

"Hermione, Ron, we better get to the ceremony before it starts," Harry said.

"Mhmmm, why don't you two join us?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, sure why not!" Julia and Michelle said.

The five of them started walking to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Michelle and Julia walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table together. Harry missed Hogwarts, he didn't want to go back home, he just wanted to stay at Hogwarts. On the other hand, Ron wanted to travel. And Hermione, she wanted to study more and get ready for another year. Just as the ceremony began, Dumbledore wanted to make a brief toast to all the students coming back for another year of Hogwarts.

"Welcome back students of Hogwarts, I want to thank you for coming back every year," Dumbledore raised his glass and took a gulp out of it. "Now let the sorting begin."

Professor McGonagal unrolled a piece of parchment with the names of the students starting Hogwarts and read out names.

"Chelsey, Green," McGonagal called out.

Michelle and Julia didn't bother to listen to the sortings, so they whispered somethings in their ears about crushes and Hogwarts.

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

"Micheal, Valentine," She called out.

Michael walked up to the stool and sat on it. McGonagal put the sorting hat on his head.

"Hm, this one is tough. Slytherin!" it barked.

Finally the sortings has ended and the feast has started.

As usual Ron went pigging out on the food on the table. Michelle giggled as Ron went pigging out on the food. Ron looked at Michelle and he smiled with his mouth full of food. She smiled back and started eating her food.

On the other hand, Julia didn't eat anything. She had nothing on her plate. She took one bite out of a red, juicy apple. Harry and Hermione ate quietly and slowly at the same time.

"Julia, why aren't you eating? I never see you not eating," Michelle whispered to Julia.

"I'm not very hungry at the moment," she whispered back at Michelle.

"Oh okay, I just didn't want you going on a diet," Michelle whispered.

Julia ignored what Michelle just whispered and looked away.

The feast had ended and everyone went into their dorms. Michelle walked into the girls dorm with Julia and Hermione. She didn't want to be here at Hogwarts. Even though her parents were a part of this, she just didn't want to learn anymore about potions and spells.

"Michelle? Are you okay? You don't look so good," Hermione said

"Yeah... I'm fine," she sighed.

"A-a-a-are you sure?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said. "Well, I better get to bed it's getting kind of late.".

She walked onto her bed and started sleeping without changing her clothes. Julia and Hermione followed and changed into their pjs and went to sleep.

Harry and Ron walked into the boys dorms.

"Harry, what did you think about Michelle and Julia?" said Ron yawning

"They're okay, I guess. You?" Harry said

"Yeah. They're okay. Michelle looks like she's fun to be around with," Ron said.

"Yep," Harry said. "Well it's getting late, we should go to bed now."

"Mhhmm," he said.

Harry and Ron went into bed and slept. As Harry was in a deep sleep, he had a dream. He was dreaming that Salazar Slytherin captured Hermione and placed her in a cage where no one could open it. Salazar said something like "She is my love..." But Harry didn't know why he would say that. Just then, Harry woke up from his dream. He looked at Ron; Ron was already awakening from his dream that spiders were coming to get him.

"You can't sleep either?" Harry panted.

"No, stupid spiders," Ron said.

Chapter 2: School Begins 

Morning arrived and Harry and Ron were still awake from the dreams they had. Eye bags were under the eyes of Harry and Ron, looking a bit too tired with their messy hair and their beds messed up. On the other hand the three girls, Hermione, Michelle and Julia woke up bright and early for school to begin. All three got dressed into their robes and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning," the soft voice of Michelle said.

"Morning Michelle," said Julia and Hermione at once.

"So how's your second day here?" Hermione asked the two girls anxious to know how Hogwarts was to them.

"Hogwarts is great! I can't wait to come here next year!" Julia said happily.

"Yeah, it's okay. I can't wait to be learning about knew things about potions and magic," Michelle said even though she said to herself that she didn't want to be in this school, she just wanted to go back home and go to a regular school. She can't help it that she's a witch. Her parents just had to make her go to Wizarding School.

"Well that's great to hear," exclaimed Hermione.

Just as they took a seat for breakfast, Harry and Ron came rushing down the stairs to the three girls for some breakfast. Harry and Ron panted from all the rushing and running to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Harry, Ron, you don't look too good. You look really tired," said another soft voice from Michelle.

"Well..." Harry started to say, "I didn't have such a great night last night," he breathed out.

"Yeah, same here," Ron told them, "Anyways, good morning" he said.

"Morning," said Michelle, Julia and Hermione.

The five of them took their plate and put some food on it. Michelle ate fairly slow, Julia only ate an apple, Ron pigged out on the food, Hermione ate pleasantly and fairly slow and Harry, well, he just sat there eating his food faster than usual. Michelle finally felt like she wanted to stay here now because of the new people she's meeting. As they ate, their owls came and sent down the timetables for the sixth years. Harry opened the piece of parchment and read out the timetable, and Hermione, Ron, Michelle and Julia all read along with their timetables.

"Great, Potions with the Slytherins, Just what I wanted for the first day," sighed Harry.

"What's so bad about them?" Michelle questioned Harry.

"Well," Hermione butted in, "Draco and his friends always pick on us and we despise them," she grunted.

"Wow, I didn't know about this." Julia butted in also, "Well, class is about to start soon, should we be heading there now?" she asked.

"One more thing, Professor Snape is our Potions professor, he despises us Gryffindors," Ron pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing that out," smiled Michelle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Michelle and Julia started walking towards the Potions classroom. Michelle carried her book bag with her potions book and her wand inside it. Julia didn't bother to bring her book bag so she carried her book and wand without the bag. First day seemed a lot like regular school to Michelle, but you didn't get to sleep there, eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, but most of all, school was like an Elementary school to her.

Class had ended and it was time for homework period, Michelle and Julia ran to the Gryffindor Commons and sat at the same table to do their essay for Snape.

"Wow, we got homework on the first day of classes and we got homework," Julia sighed.

"Yeah I know!" exclaimed Michelle, "Geez! Snape really does hate all Gryffindors," she said.

"Well, yeah. We better start working on this essay before the deadline," sighed Julia.

"Yeah we should," Michelle said softly.

Classes had just ended and they all got loads of homework from all the professors they had today. Julia and Michelle didn't know how she could finish all this homework by the tomorrow. Hermione already finished her work as usual, so she has free time to read.

"Great, look at how much work we have to do," Michelle sighed.

"Well, yeah, that's what school is about isn't it?" Julia questioned her.

"But, still. I don't do work on the first day of school," she said.

"Well, this school does, you better get used to it, not to be rude or anything," replied Hermione.

"Okay," Michelle sighed.


	2. Chapters 3 & 4

A/N: Sorry I forgot to add this to my first chapter, but this is my very first fanfic! I hope you like it! D Thank you LightningStrikes (beta-reader) for editing these chapters for me xD 3 

LightningStrikes says: 3 back right at ya. But I prefer Abby ;). Anywho, review people, review! –takes a gun out, threatening people who read but don't review- bwhahaha…!

**Chapter 3: The New Guy**

A week later, there was a new guy in the Slytherin house. In the morning, all the Slytherin girls were gathering around the new guy because he was hot and he was charming, to them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Michelle and Julia all wondered why the girls were all gathering around the guy. He was just a regular wizard like the rest of the boys in the school. The new guy was really nice to all the girls, but there was one that he liked better than the rest. Her name was Eva.

Julia got disgusted by the way he was talking to the girls. She felt like she wanted to barf all day in the girl's bathroom. Ron wondered why all the girls wanted to talk to him, all he is, is just a wizard. He wanted his secret to charm the girls that he liked.

Michelle just found out that she had a crush on Ron. She didn't know that she would have any feelings for him because she just met him a week ago. She hardly knew anything about him, so she had to go find out more about him from at least Hermione. She at least thought that he was cute but still she didn't know anything about him.

"Ew! That guy is grossing me out!" Julia exclaimed.

"What's so "ew" about that?" Hermione questioned her.

"Well, probably because every girl think that he's hot and it just grosses me out!" she replied.

Michelle sat there, not bothering to listen to what Julia and Hermione said. All she did was stare at Ron, because of how cute he was. Every time Ron looked at her, Michelle looked away from him because she didn't want Ron to be suspicious of her and think that she hated him.

"What was she staring at?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"How am I supposed to know? She probably likes you," he whispered back.

"How would you know?" he asked

"Did you see the way she looked at you? That's one of the possibilities that she might have a crush on you," Harry said.

Ron didn't say a thing until classes started.

**Chapter 4: Changes**

Ron skipped class for the first time and followed the new guy who also skipped class. He found out that his name was Shawn and he was into 'Dark Arts.' Shawn looked behind him and saw Ron.

"Who are you?" Shawn questioned Ron.

"Uh, Ron Weasly," he replied.

"What do you think you're doing here following me?" Shawn asked.

"Uh, I don't know," he said.

Shawn walked up to Ron and punched his face. Ron fell to the ground and Shawn kicked him in the gut. He smirked, and jabbed Ron a couple more times. He then proceeded to kick him…there…. As Ron was screaming from pain, he woke up in the hospital wing not knowing where he was.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

As Ron awoke, Harry, Hermione, Julia and Michelle were crowding around him. They all wondered how he got beaten up so badly and end up here.

"You're in the hospital," Harry said.

"Who beat you up?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, I think it was the new guy, his name is Shawn," he said

"Ouch, that must've hurt a lot," Michelle said

"Yeah," he replied softly.

Julia sat there waiting till it was ready for them to leave. She took a book out and started to read about the four witches and wizards who started Hogwarts.

The next day, in their History of Magic class, Ron was feeling better so he was allowed to go to classes. He was acting a bit odd to the other four than usual. Ron was acting like he was a jerk and he hardly talked to anyone of them. Harry didn't bother to talk to him. Julia was looking at Ron like he was a really weird.

Michelle wanted to know why he was acting this way. She took a piece of parchment and her quill and started writing 'What's wrong? You feeling okay?' Michelle passed the note to Ron. He took it and he read it. Ron wrote 'I'm fine, why do you ask?' He placed the note on Michelle's desk and she read it. She dipped her white quill into ink and started writing 'Okay.' She wrote. As she tried to pass it back to Ron he was finally talking to Harry, so she stopped and she left it on her desk.

"Why are you acting this way?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine alright!?!" Ron said.

"Right," he said, "you never act like this!" Harry told him.

"Just leave me alone!" Ron yelled, just loud enough that only Harry could hear.

Michelle couldn't help overhearing their conversation. She liked Ron, but she didn't know what has gone into that boy. She thought that it was time to take action; she had to make a move so he'll know who he was and get back to his normal self. She knew that Binns didn't really pay attention to his class. Michelle got up trying not to let anyone see her get up; she walked up to Ron who was sitting beside Harry. She slowly turned Ron's face to face her's; she gave a soft kiss on his lips. Harry, Julia and Hermione stared at her with shocked faces with their mouths opened. Michelle walked slowly to her desk, but still not trying to be noticed by the other people in her class.

'_I knew she liked her!!!!!_' thought Harry.

"Wow," Ron said softly.

"Pst, Michelle, what did you do that for?" Hermione and Julia asked curiously

"Huh? Oh, because I like him and I couldn't bare seeing him acting like a fool," she whispered back at the two of them so Harry and Ron wouldn't hear her.

Harry turned to face the three of the girls and talk to them about why Michelle did what she did.

"Michelle, wow… I didn't think that you would that with Ron, I mean I didn't know that anyone would do that," Harry said surprised.

"Hey, I really like him," she whispered.

"I didn't know that, girls are supposed to tell girlfriends about stuff like this," Hermione muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have no one who I could trust, I have to know someone who I can. Someone who could keep a secret," Michelle said a bit louder.

"Oh okay, I know how you feel," said Julia quietly looking pale from not eating as much as before.

As the four of them chattered about Michelle and Ron getting together, Shawn sitting at the far back in the black corner. He stared at Harry, Hermione, Michelle, Julia and Ron. Shawn, who had of course made Ron turn into a total jerk, Harry, Hermione, Michelle and Julia didn't know who did this to Ron. But they still wanted to find out who did this to him.

"I wonder who could've done this Ron? He's been acting all weird today," Hermione said

"I –" Harry started but the bell for the end of class cut him off, "dunno, who else would've done this to him." Harry said getting up from his seat and started for the door.

"Hm," Julia started, "I remember Ron saying that he think that he got beaten up by that new Slytherin, Shawn." She said already walking with them to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're right!" Michelle exclaimed, "We have to ask him to change Ron back!" she said as they turned the corner they saw Shawn with Eva walking together. Harry ran up to him angrily.

"You – you – you better change Ron back!" Harry yelled taking out his wand and pointing it aggressively at Shawn.

"Pfft, yeah whatever, where is he?" Shawn asked while pushing down Harry's wand.

"He's right over there, standing a feet away from Hermione," Michelle said

Shawn left Eva for a second to cure Ron. Yet again, he aggressively punched as hard as he can, right on Ron's gut and face. He kicked Ron as hard as he can to make him unconscious. Shawn walked gangster-like back to Eva and walked away.

Harry, Hermione, Julia and Michelle ran up to Ron and they struggled to pick him up. They all tried to run to the hospital wing as fast as their legs could. As they got there, they dropped him off on one of the bed and left for morning to come. They all walked back to do their homework and went to bed.

Early in the morning, Michelle got up but everyone was sound asleep in their beds. She changed into her robes and sneaked out quietly to the hospital wing. She wanted to se Ron really badly after what happened the other day. She walked in quietly and saw that Ron had already been awaken from his dream about the spiders. Michelle walked closer and closer.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Ron replied.

"You were acting weird the other day," she said, "You were acting like a huge jerk." She softly said remembering that there were people still sleeping.

"What? I seriously have no idea what you're talking about," he said, "The last thing that I remember about the other day was that you all were around me after I got beaten up by the Slytherin."

"Okay, I believe you," she walked over to his bed and sat at a spot where she could sit, "but, it's just that I can't believe that I did that!" she said.

"Uh… what did you do?" he asked

"Never mind, you don't want to know," she said.

"No please just tell me!" he said.

"Alright, alright!" she started, "I did –" she stopped and she leaned closer to kiss him lightly on the lips, trying not to hurt him.

"Uh…" Ron said, "Th-th-th-that's what you did?" he was shocked when Michelle leaned and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, yeah," she said, "I really like you," she blushed and nodded her head.

"You l-l-l-like me?" he stuttered, "Well I like you too." he smiled.

"Are we a couple now or something?" she asked.

"Um, if you want to be," he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah of course," she hesitated.

A/N: Now that Michelle and Ron are together, Harry is up next.

R&R please!

LightningStrikes says: again hahaha…so mushy. Fluff and loads of it. Embarrased kids who can't control feelings. Wait, what am I talking about? I can't control mine! . . You better stick Abygail and I in the next chap, little missy! XP


	3. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the HP characters!

**A/N**: Oy! I'm back for a new chappy! (sweat too much romance going on) Sorry for the delay, I couldn't type this out for a while --;;OH! Don't forget to read and review!!!! xD

**Chapter 5: Love or is it?**

Early the next morning, Harry got up from his bed and got dressed for classes. He silently walked to the common room and sat by the warm fire next to him. Harry sat there alone staring at the fire; he turned his head to the staircase to their dorms. He heard footsteps coming from the staircase, walking down the stairs came Julia.

"Oh, it's just you," Harry said

"Yeah, it's only me, what are you doing up do early anyways?" Julia asked, out of curiosity.

"I couldn't get any sleep, you?" Harry lied.

"Well I'm just up so I could, er… get to class earlier," she stuttered, "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Er… yeah sure," he patted a spot on the couch where Julia could sit.

Julia walked to the couch and took a seat near Harry. She was shivering from the coldness of the room, even though the fireplace was brightly lit up. Harry grabbed a blanket on one of the other couches and wrapped it around Julia. He put his arms around her shoulders. She was shivering a lot.

"Cold?" Harry asked.

"Mhmm," Julia nodded.

It was still dark outside, with Harry's arms around Julia, she slowly turned to give him a kiss on the lips. Just then Hermione silently walked into Julia and Harry.

"Oh-um A-am I interrupting something?" Hermione said.

Harry and Julia were now sitting on opposite sides of the couch hushing brightly.

"Uh – Hermione, it's not what it seems," Harry stuttered.

"Oh?" Hermione crossed her arms, her voice with a hint of anger. "Mind explaining?"

Harry stuttered and Julia remained quiet.

at the great hall

"Oy, that was great!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah," Michelle agreed.

"What class do we have next?" Julia inquired, as she rummaged through her backpack.

"DADA," Hermione said angrily.

"What's her problem?" Michelle whispered to Ron.

"I dunno," Ron said.

at DADA

As Professor Lupin was teaching a lesson, an exchange student barged into class.

"Is this Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" he asked politely.

"Yes, indeed," Lupin said.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore kept me a bit late for class," he said, "He told me to give this note to you." He went to give Lupin the note.

"Ah, I see… you're the new exchange student, Takashi, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Takashi said,

"Please call me professor Lupin," he said, "Take a seat."

Takashi walked to an empty seat besides one of the Raven Claws, his unbelievably long sword caught everyone's eye. Everyone's mouths were open wide with drool coming out while staring at his sword.

"Why does he have that humungous sword with him?" Hermione whispered to the others.

"I dunno, are you… er… even allowed to have those in school?" Ron said, looking a bit frightened from Takashi's sword.

"Who knows," Michelle said, "I mean, he doesn't even have a wand with him."

"I read in a book that there is a spell to transfer wand magic into other objects," Hermione stated.

"You think that's what he's using for his wand?" Julia asked.

"Possibly," Harry said.

"Well, you never know," Michelle, added.

DADA class has ended and the gang all went back to the common for break. Everyone but Hermione didn't start on their essay from professor Lupin. Ron sat beside Michelle and Harry sat as far away from Julia as possible.

"What's wrong with them? They've been acting like this since this morning," Michelle sighed.

"I dunno," Ron replied.

"We better take care of this," she said.

"Wha…?" he paused.

"Don't think I could do thing on my own," she put one arm on her hip.

"Oh fine," he whined while crossing his arms.

Michelle got up from the couch and walked up to Julia.

"Julia, I need to talk to you, it's important," she said, grabbing Julia's arm.

"Hm?" Julia replied, "O… kay."

Julia jumped up from the couch and followed Michelle to a corner away from Harry and Hermione.

"Listen, Julia," Michelle whispered, "What's wrong? I mean you, Harry and Hermione have been acting weird all day."

"I seriously don't want to talk about it Michelle," she replied

"Come on, we've been friends for how long? You know that you could talk to me about anything," she said

"You're right, but still, I don't think that I should tell anyone about it yet,"

"Pweash?" Michelle did her puppy eyes to make Julia tell.

"Oh please! Puppy eyes would never work on me anymore!" she exclaimed

There was a short, and quiet pause for about a minute or so.

"All right! All right!" she exclaimed, "I'll tell you."

"Thank you," she smirked, "Hah! Puppy eyes do work on you," she stuck her tongue out.

"I hate you," she really didn't mean it.

"Yeah and my name is bob," she said sarcastically, "Now on to what's wrong with you, Harry and Hermione."

"Well, err…" she started, "Um… how do I put this?" she said to herself. Julia put her hand on her shoulder. "Erm… okay, well, you see. Harry and I got up really early in the morning, but at different times,"

"And…?" she was confused.

"Well, we were cuddling in the cool, brisk night in the common room," she replied, "Then, it happened."

"What?!?!?!? Tell me!" Michelle exclaimed. She was left wanting to know what happened with Harry, Julia and Hermione. _Don't tell me Hermione caught them doing something that she didn't like._ She thought.

"Um… I kissed Harry and while we were kissing…" she started, "Err… um… Hermione just walked in on us kissing."

"You what!?!"

"Shh!!!!!" she said, "But while we were kissing, Hermione came down from the girls' dorms and saw us kissing. I think she hates me now."

"Oh… I had no idea, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Julia sighed.

"You want to head back to the guys now? You don't have to sit on the same couch as Harry is, just sit with us if you're so afraid of him," she said sarcastically.

"What ever!"

Mean while Ron had a talk with Harry.

"Oy, mate, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked

"Y-yeah I'm fine," said Harry

"All right,"

"Yeah…"

The two girls walked back to Harry and Ron, leaving out Hermione. They both sat on the right side of Ron.

"Did you find out anything?" Michelle asked.

"Uh… n-n… nope," Ron answered.

"Right thanks, anyways I'll see you guys later, I have to… um… go to the bathroom," she said.

"All right, bye," Ron said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," the other three said in unison.

Michelle got up and left for the doors. Everyone remained quiet until Michelle came back from the "bathroom." About 1-2 hours later, Michelle came back and everyone was still in their seats.

"Hey I'm back!" she said

"Oy! That was a long bathroom break!" Ron exclaimed

"Shut it Ronald!" Hermione said

Ron suddenly became quiet.

"Well look at the time, Transfiguration is about to start," Michelle stated, "Let's go."

"Yeah we'd better be going," Harry said

They all started getting their stuff ready for Transfiguration. But the only person that stayed for a moment was Julia. She grabbed Harry's hand and they talked about his morning.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Julia said.

"About the um…"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I don't know what has got-"

Julia had stopped because Harry had given her a short passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hey, I like you, and nothing can change that,"

"Aww… oh! I just remembered we better to class before McGonagall takes points from us,"

"Yeah we better get to it,"


End file.
